


Even Saviours Need A Hero

by MarriedToTheMusic



Category: Asking Alexandria, Black Veil Brides, Of Mice & Men (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anorexia, Blood, Bulimia, Burning, Cutting, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, rock & roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToTheMusic/pseuds/MarriedToTheMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another family split apart. It’s something that happens all the time. It’s sad, upsetting. But unfortunately, like many things, it’s simply become a part of daily life. Though, for quite a few people, this one particular story of being broken, hurt, damaged beyond repair, it may hit home for them.<br/>A young man had a dream to be a rock star. Many people have the same dream. Well, this is one person who made it big. He is now the lead guitarist in a band called Black Veil Brides. His name? Jacob Mark Pitts.<br/>You’d think he had the perfect life, fame, money, he even had a wife named Silence Araya Pitts, and their daughter Amethyst Rose Pitts. You’d think he was happy, but inside, underneath the veil of happiness that covered him, he was a sad, lonely, hurt man dealing with alcoholism, self harm, and even an eating disorder.<br/>This is a story of how even rockstars hurt, but just like you, they can overpower it. They can win. Just remember, everyone hurts sometimes, so treat them with kindness. Treat them with care. One word can make someone want to take a blade to their wrist, or perhaps their throat. Tread carefully in this world...especially when it comes to your words. They mean more to people than you may think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Night Of Tour

_**Jake’s Point of View** _

        I was a horrible person. I knew it as I was doing it. I’m fucking married-with a daughter- for Christ’s sake! But I had to get away from it all. So what did I do? After a concert, I went to a bar in Portland with the band.  
        I should be home with my family. I should be reading Amethyst her bedtime story-according to Silence, tonight’s would have been chapter 8 in “The Return of Santa Paws”.  
But no, I was at some random bar, taking shots of tequila with Jinxx and Sandra. I could see Ashley out of the corner of my eye, with some blond drunk chick grinding on him. Andy had disappeared to the dance floor with his current girlfriend, Harley Jasmine. I bit my lip, feeling like one of the worst people in the world. What Andy didn’t know, was that Harley and I..had a bit of a “thing”. We just started off as best friends, Andy’d met Harley through me. But then...Well lets say after a few daiquiri’s and several beers, your morals fly out the window. Including cheating on your wife with your band mate’s girlfriend.  
        Jinxx butted his shoulder against mine causing my gaze snapped away from Harley and Andy to look at him. “You okay man?” I nodded and put on a casual smile.  
       “I’m at a bar with my best friends, of course I’m okay!” He and Sandra exchanged a skeptical glance and I rolled my eyes, knowing I’d have to step it up in order to convince them that I was fine. I ordered a couple more shots for the 3 of us and grinned at them, holding my shot glass up to cheers. “Come on guys, we’re rockstars, we have amazing fans and lives, we’re here to have fun, so lets fucking do it!”

       Smiles broke out on both their faces and they touched their glasses to mine before we all tipped them and our heads back, consuming the tequila, and much more as the night went on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      The sunlight made me flinch and groan in protest, my headache setting in seconds later. I was awhere of only two things, this was my last night in a hotel before this tour was over and we were heading home to set to work on our newest upcoming album, Set The World On Fire, and, tonight was going to be our last concert with Sandra as our drummer and then our new drummer CC was going to be in the studio with us.  
     “Good, you’re awake!” I sat up, confused and stared at some half naked brunette chick. “It was so great that we ran into each other last night! Long time no see huh baby?” I blinked, staring some more until I realized, the girl in my bed, was my ex, Callie. Callie Summers.  
     “Cal?...What the fuck are you doing here?” I yawned, stretching a bit and realizing that..well, I was completely naked. What did I do last night...? A pout settled on her lips.  
    “What do you mean? You have to remember!” Her voice was a bit high pitched, nothing like Silence’s, which was soft and sweet, when she was in a good mood that is.  
    “I was wasted. And lower your fucking voice, my head is killing me.” I snapped, running my fingers through my tangled hair, noticing the black war paint marks on the white hotel pillowcase. Oops.  
    “W-we ran into each other at the bar...We made love again, like we used to baby. It was wonderful! But why are you cutting again?” I growled to myself, seeing my bracelets gone, leaving a few healing cuts exposed. Ignoring her last question, I responded a bit harsher than intended.  
    “It’s not ‘making love’ when both parties are drunk, and one is fucking married!” She crossed her arms, making her breasts slightly pop out of her lacey purple and black bra.  
    “You always did like Silence better than me...That’s why you left me for her.” I groaned inwardly. Not this bullshit again...Although, in a way she was right. Callie dated Ashley for awhile, left him, I started dating her, and then I met Silence. I cheated on her with Si, not knowing at the time that they’re best friends, well were. Silence just kinda pretends to be her friend now. Callie’s almost broken me and Si up several times, a couple because Silence caught me cheating on her with Callie. If she finds out about this...Well, I’m fucked, and not in the good way.  
    “Look, Cal, babe don’t start this now okay? I gotta go call her so I can talk to Amethyst, alright?”  
   “I’m invited to her birthday, right?” She sniffed away her fake tears as I nodded, getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of boxers.  
   “You’re on the pill, right?” She nodded but scowled.  
   “What? Don’t want to get me pregnant again?” I held back yet another groan. Why did I put up with her? I’ve gotten her pregnant twice, both turned out to be miscarriages. One at 2 months, and one at 6 months. Both pretty much killed me.  
   “Seeing as I am married, with a kid, no Callie, I don’t want to get you pregnant.” I sighed and walked into the bathroom, dialing my house number. As I closed the door, Amethyst picked up the phone on the 3rd ring.  
   “Daddy! You called!” I smiled a real smile when I heard my little girl’s voice.  
   “Course I did baby girl, Daddy calls you whenever he can, you know that.”  
   “Are you coming home for my birthday tomorrow..?” Her voice seemed sad, and I instantly felt horrible about being away on tour so much. That’s pretty much all Amethyst knows with me.  
  “I wouldn’t dare not to. How could I miss your 5th birthday? That’s a pretty damn big number you know.”  
  “Jacob! Language!” I heard Silence’s voice in the background as Amethyst giggled at her mother’s reaction. I chuckled slightly as I locked the bathroom door.  
  “Sorry babe, you know I can’t censor myself. Anyways, yes Ames, Daddy’s got one more concert later this afternoon in Medford, and then he’s on his way home right after, I’ll be there to make you breakfast, I promise.”  
  “Yay!” She exclaimed into the phone, making me wince, my head still pounding. I forced a small chuckle.  
  “Hand the phone to Mommy sweetheart. I need to talk to her.”  
  “Okay Daddy, I love you!”  
  “Love you too princess.”  
  “Hey Jake.” It was Silence’s sweet voice.  
  “Hey sexy, what’s up?” I sat on the counter, letting my feet dangle over the side.  
  “Wanting you..Badly.” I smirked.  
  “Is that so?”  
   “Mhmm...It’s been hard without you, I haven’t seen you in 2 months, not sense me and Amethyst visited you on tour.”  
   “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow, huh?”  
  “Baby it’s so far away though..” There was a whine in her voice and I knew she was going to start crying. A sigh escaped my lips. I knew she hated it when I was on tour.  
   “Not even...” I took the phone away from my ear and looked at the time-8:04am- “24 hours sweetheart, you’ll live.”  
  “But it’s so hard without you and dealing with Amethyst’s school and I feel like I don’t do enough because I don’t have a job and it’s all up to you and I ju-”  
   “Then get a fucking job Si. Or keep me more updated about her school. I may not always be there but I’m not fucking helpless. I can still do something to help you. And we all   know I have more than enough money.” She stayed quiet. Great. Now she’s pissed at me. “Babe..I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ha-” She cut me off.  
   “No you’re right I should get a fucking job. Sorry for bugging you about it! Oh and so you know, I’m not stupid. I can tell you’ve been drinking from how you sound!”

The line went dead and I sighed deeply. I hate when this happens. I can’t stand it when we fight. But everyone knows that when we fight, I’ll forgive her, I always go crawling back, why? Because I love her. But lately? Things just keep getting more and more difficult...


	2. Home

Another day, another fucking hangover. But of course it wasn’t just another day, it was my daughter’s 5th birthday. And what was my main goal before the bus dropped us off at my house for the party? Get rid of 5 rocker’s hangovers, without just drinking more.  
I got out of my bunk and hummed quietly, getting a blow horn out of my suitcase. I went to the living room portion of the bus and clapped one hand over my left ear, protecting my hearing as much as I’d be able to, and pressed down, making the quiet vehicle erupt with not only the horn, but the screams of my band mates. I burst out laughing when Andy fell out of his bunk and crashed to the floor. I tossed the horn onto the couch and turned back to face 4 very angry people who I’m positive wanted to murder me. I’m lucky they’re my best friends, and that it wasn’t possible for looks to kill. Because I guarantee you that if it were, I’d be a pile of chopped up Jake Pitts Pieces. Maybe they’d stuff me in the walls of the tour bus. That’d be a bit awkward for the replacement.  
“Jake. What. The. Fuck?” Ashley growled, sleepiness making his voice sound pretty fucking sexy. Wait. What? Forget I thought that.  
“Amethyst’s birthday party. We’ll be at my house in like a half hour.” I stated, grabbing a beer from the mini fridge, popping the tab and taking a small drink. Andy raised his eyebrows.  
“Basically you’re telling us to get rid of our hangovers?” I nodded, taking another drink.  
“So you’re drinking more?” Sandra asked, also raising her eyebrows. I scoffed.   
“One beer won’t get me drunk. I’ll drink water and be fine. You guys on the other hand? Well, if you show up hung over, we’re all gunna get bitched at by Silence. Good luck fuckers.” With that I chugged the rest of the beer and hurried to the bathroom before one of them could. I stripped out of my boxers and jumped in the shower, turning to water on rather hot, letting it burn my skin, despite the urge to step away into the corner until it would get magically colder. I washed the cover up off my wrists, revealing the now mainly healed cuts. A small sigh escaped my lips and I washed my hair and body quickly, getting out after 10 or so minutes. I dried my hair, making it hang past my shoulders in it’s natural slightly wavy curl. Wrapping the towel around my waist, I went back to my bunk and got dressed, chuckling at Sandra and Andy who were downing water like their lives depended on it, which when it came to Si, might be true. I got dressed quickly and ran a brush threw my hair, plugging my hair straightener into an outlet next to the couch. Ashley was in the shower, Sandra and Andy also getting dressed and Jinxx, well, he was drinking as much coffee as he possibly could.  
Now I just had to hope that Silence wouldn’t notice our rushed attempt to make it look like we hadn’t been drinking all fucking night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the bus dropped me off at my house and I said goodbye to the band(They would be coming by for the party in a few hours), I quietly made my way to the master bedroom and unpacked my suitcases, putting dirty laundry in the hamper and the few clean clothes in the closet or dresser. I was lucky Silence was a heavy sleeper.   
Next, it was time to make my way downstairs to make breakfast for my girls. I got out pancake mix and and the things I’d need for it; milk, oil, eggs, and some chocolate chips and blueberries just because the chocolate chip pancakes were Silence’s favorite, and the blueberry ones were Amethyst’s. I also decided to make bacon, toast, and scrambled eggs.  
“Daddy!!” I barely had enough time to set the 3 plates full of food on the counter before Amethyst was running into my arms. A grin broke out on my face and I pulled her close to me.  
“Ames..Happy birthday!!” She giggled happily mumbling a “thanks" somewhere in there and had her arms wrapped around my neck tightly, the nose to her favorite black stuffed puppy digging into it as well, but I couldn’t have cared less. I had my daughter in my arms again, and really, that was all that mattered to me. My precious baby girl was with me.  
“You made pancakes!” She pulled out of my arms and started jumping up and down excitedly. I chuckled as I stood back up.  
“Mhmm, and I made your favorite too.” Her eyes widened to about the size of quarters.   
“Blueberry?!” I smiled big and nodded. She jumped faster as I poured some syrup onto them for her before setting her plate of food at on the small dining room table.  
“There you go birthday girl, now, how about some hot chocol-”  
“Jake!” Silence ran into the dining room and jumped into my arms. I grinned and picked her up easily, spinning her around. I set her down, only to pulls her closer to my chest and breathed in the scent of strawberries from her hair.  
“Si...God I’ve fucking missed you!” She smiled with tears at the edges of her eyes and smacked me playfully.  
“Language Jacob.” I rolled my eyes and cupped Silence’s cheeks, kissing her with hard with all the love and passion that I hadn’t been able to give her in two months. Well, not all because we had to keep it G-rated for the child that happened to be in the room. Speaking of our child..She decided to interupt our kiss with giggles.  
“You’re like Cinderella and her prince! Or...Belle and Beast!” Amethyst said excitedly, clapping her hands and grinning happily. I held in a laugh and stepped away from Silence, picking Amethyst up and giving her a bear hug. She squeaked and squirmed, but couldn’t contain her giggles.  
“So I’m the Beast huh?!” I did my best impression of a deep, growling voice, causing laughter from both my wife and daughter. This is it. This is were I was happy. When I wasn’t on tour...I wanted this to be every day, just me, and my beautiful family.


	3. Daddy's Best Girl

Silence was pinned to our bedroom wall, quiet moans escaping her lips despite her attempts to stop them. I sucked harder on her neck, knowing there would be a dark hickey by the time we were done. I kept her wrists held tightly in my hands, not giving her an opportunity to work her hands up my shirt, like I could tell she was dying to do. I pulled away slightly, kissing to where she shoulder and neck connected, her sweet spot. I pressed my lips to it softly and I could hear her breathing pick up slightly. The corner of my mouth turned up in a smirk against her skin, nipping gently. Another moan of pleasure in my ear caused my erection to grow, pressing into her thigh.  
“Mmm...J-Jake..” I smirked wider and pushed her onto the bed, still pinning her down. I started sucking on her exposed nipples, her red bra laying on the floor near the closet. I pulled away again for a second.  
“Don’t moan too loud sexy, there’s a birthday party going on downstairs.” I purred in her ear, still not able to get rid of the smirk on my face. Silence whimpered.  
“Baby fuck me, p-please fuck me hard..” She squirmed under me slightly. I knew I couldn’t keep teasing her much longer. Not only because of Amethyst’s party, but I wasn’t sure how much longer I could hold back. I released her right wrist and traced down her side, sliding my thumb over her hipbone and down to the button on her black skinny jeans. I easily un-did it and slipped my hand down her underwear, rubbing her clit slowly with my thumb, teasing her opening with two fingers.  
“Unhhh...Jake..” She closed her eyes and bit her lip. I slid my fingers inside her soaking wet pussy. Damn, that was sexy. Fingering her slowly, I must’ve loosened my grip on her other wrist more than I’d thought because she was pulling down my jeans and boxers. I growled playfully and started fingering her g spot, causing her to gasp loudly.  
Soon, we were both naked and her arms were wrapped round my neck, pulling my face closer to hers and I slammed into her hard. A thin sheen of sweat covered our skin, and I thrust deeper and deeper. Every time I thrust in, Silence let out a cry of pleasure, which turned me on even more. I felt her walls tightening around my dick and I groaned.  
“O-Oh fucking hell baby!” She moaned louder, her walls tightened even more and neither of us caring at this point how loud we were.  
“Cum for me little bitch.” I growled lowly in her ear and she bit her lip hard.  
“Mmm..Oh god!” I slammed into her as fast as I could and she came just seconds before me. I slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her, both of us panting. I pulled her face to mine with my hand cupping her cheek and kissed her passionately.  
“God I fucking love you.” Silence smiled and replied,  
“I love you too.”

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention. Of learning how and when we’ll die, but we cant listen. I wish to God I’d known that I didn’t stand a chance of looking back and knowing why. A pain of circumstance. You’re not alone. We’ll brave this storm...” My baby girl slept peacefully after me singing 3 songs to her, and reading her her story. I brushed her curly brown hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. “Sleep well princess, Daddy loves you so much more than even you can imagine. He’ll always be here, no matter what happens or what you do, I’ll always be here when you need me. I swear that to you. You’re Daddy’s best girl, but shh, don’t tell Mommy I said that.” I chuckled quietly and kissed her forehead again and stood up from the edge of her bed, tucking her in warmly and then went to my room, taking off my jeans and shirt.  
I saw Silence was already asleep under the covers and I climbed into bed next to her, pulling my flask out of the nightstand drawer and taking a swig. One turned into like four, but whatever. I put it back and wrapped my arm around her waist from behind, pulling her to my chest gently and I kissed her neck once. My beautiful, stunning, amazing wife was in my arms, and frankly I never wanted to let her go. I wanted to stay here forever and sleep with her.  
“Goodnight my love..”


	4. Weak

I climbed out of Callie’s bed and set down the note I’d written. “You were great, call me babe;)” Yeah, I know, pretty damn classy. Not. But whatever, I didn’t really care. I put my clothes back on and grabbed my car keys, walking out of her house. Last night I’d gone to the bar with Andy, and gone home with Callie. Was I proud of what I did? No. Was Silence gunna kill me for being out all night? More than likely. Don’t even ask why I cheated again, I don’t know...I just..I guess I can’t stay faithful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blood welled up from the cuts on my wrists, slipping over the edges of my arms and to the bathroom floor. I bit my lip hard, stifling the sound of my sobs, as I didn’t want my wife and daughter to hear. I was a horrible husband, a horrible father. I wasn’t faithful, I was hardly even there. And worst of all, I had no reason to feel like I was miserable because so many people had it so much worse than me.   
I mean, just look at what most of the fans go through. They have abusive parents, parents that left them to rot, bullies who constantly made them feel worthless, are in families who constantly worried about how the bills would be payed or how they would be able to afford groceries. I had it fucking made. A roof over my head, never worrying about money, I had two beautiful girls who meant the world to me in my life. I shouldn’t feel like this. I didn’t have the right to. But thinking this, just made tears fall faster down my cheeks that I couldn’t stop. I ripped my shirt off and stared at the faded white scars from cuts that I’d made years ago.   
I saw the tattoo of Amethyst’s full name and date of birth over one of the biggest and deepest scars on my rib cage. I’d gotten it when she was 8 months old. I’d given up on self harm. I told Silence that our daughter was more important than the blade, and that’s why the tattoo is over my biggest scar. Symbolizing that she matters more to me.   
I bit my lip and pressed the blade to my stomach, avoiding the tattoo of my mother and daughter’s name’s, and slid it across, hissing in pain as my skin tore open into a rather deep gash, blood rising to the surface. I guess this was what I was back to. Back to being weak.


	5. The House (Images)

The house.

 

The back deck.

The backyard.

The living room.

The kitchen.

The dining room. (Off to the left side of the kitchen)

Jake & Silence's room.

Amethyst's room.

Guest room.


	6. Without You

“Jake! What the hell are you doing?!” I whipped around in the kitchen, lowering the fifth of vodka from my lips. Silence was glaring at me harshly, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. “What? I’m just having a drink.” A sharp stinging sensation danced across my right cheek, and my eyes widened, it taking a second to sink in that she’d just slapped me. “I can’t fucking believe you! I knew you were drinking again!” She screamed. I narrowed my eyes, imidiately getting defensive. “So fucking what? I’m not black out drunk or some shit! Chill the fuck out Silence!” I yelled back. “No I’m not gunna ‘chill out’ Jacob! You promised you’d stop drinking! Y-You swore!” Her bottom lip trembled, though I’m not sure if it was from anger, or if she was going to start crying. Either way, to me at the moment it didn’t matter. “Bullshit! You know I don’t make promises I won’t keep! Just get the hell out of my face!!” “You get out of mine!!" Silence pushed my chest roughly, sending me into the hard granite counter, the edge hitting the center to my back. Pain exploded along my spine and I groaned, steading myself by holding onto the fridge handle. She knows I’d never hit her back, which is why she thinks she can get her way by pushing or hitting me. But it’s not true. She slapped my already stinging cheek again and I gritted my teeth, glaring at her dead in the eyes while I took a long drink. Silence ripped the bottle out of my hand and smashed it in the sink, a shard of glass hitting my left cheek and slicing it. I saw a couple pieces also caught her upper arm. “M-Mommy..? Daddy...?” My eyes flashed to the no longer empty doorway to the kitchen, seeing Amethyst standing there, her black, pink and purple skull blanket clutched tightly in her little hand. Silence’s mouth dropped and I forced myself to walk to Amethyst. Despite the sharp aching in my back, I picked her up and kissed her cheek, carrying her back up the stairs. “Sorry you had to see that princess. Mommy and Daddy were just having a little disagreement is all.” I murmured softly as she buried her face in my neck and sniffled. “D-did Mommy hurt you? You’re bleeding..” I shook my head. “Of course not Ames, the scratch was only an accident. Your mom and I love each other very much. Sometimes grown ups just don’t have the same opinion on things. And sometimes...sometimes their voices get louder than normal when they talk about them.” She sighed quietly and I bit my lip, taking her to her room. I set her down on the floor and knelt down, cupping both of her cheeks. “How about you get dressed in some play clothes, and Daddy’ll take you to go play at the park. Sound fun?” “Actually Jake, no.” I turned back to see Silence, gritting my teeth. I dropped my hands and stood, glaring at her defiantly. “Excuse me?” I pushed the snarl out of my voice so Ames wouldn’t hear it. “Amethyst and I are going to my mother’s for a few days. Without you.”


	7. Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CC, Ash, Jinxx, and Andy are starting to realize something's different about Jake.

Silence and Amethyst leaving had the exact opposite effect she’d probably been hoping for. They’d been gone for a week and I’d drank myself to sleep every single night. It was killing me, not seeing my wife and daughter. I couldn’t stand it. So, I resorted to not only the booze, but the blade. My torso, minus any tattoos, was covered in rather deep cuts, as well as my forearms. I haven’t been able to force myself to eat at all, or drink much other than liquor. I didn’t feel like doing anything at all. But alas, I had to go to Andy’s house so we could all work on the next album.   
I’d just finished my 4th beer when there was a knock on the door. I pulled my hood over my head and answered it, seeing Jinxx who was here to give me a ride. He smiled.  
“Hey bro. Amethyst, come see uncle Jinxx!” I pushed past him towards the car, my response coming out more as a growl than a mutter.  
“They’re not fucking here.” I heard the door close and his footsteps behind me. Jinxx stopped me by putting a hand on my shoulder.   
“Jake, what do you mean they’re not here? Are you and Silence fighting again?” I simply nodded and shrugged him off, avoiding his worried gaze. “You gunna be okay man?” I nodded again.  
“Course I am. She’ll come crawling back soon.” I said, hoping I sounded a lot more sure than I felt. Jinxx sighed.  
“Look at me.” I did. “You look like you’ve been drinking all fucking night!” I shrugged. He groaned. “Jake you can’t start doing this to yourself again! Are you at least eating so the booze doesn’t fuck with your stomach?” I nodded. “Say something!” I rolled my eyes.  
“Yes Jinxx, I have been eating, I’m not fucking anorexic for Christ’s sake! And you know what? You weren’t even around when I was drinking constantly, you only know what Silence has told you and I garentee she over exaggerated! I was drunk last night. I swear, it was just the one night.” I lied, gritting my teeth in anger. “You know I don’t drink very much when we aren’t on tour.” I forced a convincing smile onto my face. Jinxx sighed.  
“Fine...but you know you can come to me, right?” I nodded and made myself smile again.  
“Of course, you know I will too.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~’

I’m not sure what I was thinking. I know is that if any of the guys arre able to tell I’m intoxicated, I’m gunna here about it. That’s why my vodka was in an oversized water bottle, and my oxy’s were already in my stomach. We were heading to the studio to record one of the finished songs off the new album, “Legacy”. I grabbed my guitar case, obviously with my guitar in it, and slung the strap around my shoulder, grabbing my keys and going out to the car. I put the guitar in the backseat and got in the front, driving to the studio.  
~~~  
“Jake! There you are!” Andy exclaimed once I walked into the studio and I put a grin on my face.  
“Hey, sorry I’m late!” I replied, reattatching my keys to my wallet chain. Ashley looked at me with an odd expression and raised eyebrow.  
“Where’s your guitar..?” I tilted my head, confused.  
“What do you-” I then realized it wasn’t with me. “Shit, left it in the car. Be right back!” I set my water bottle on the table and jogged out of the studio, when I came back, our sound guy, Ryan, was setting things up, as well as the band. I took out my guitar and started hooking it up to my amp. I put the strap on it and took a long drink of the vodka. CC looked at me.  
“Thirsty?” I rolled my eyes and nodded.  
“I guess so.” I felt around in my pockets and groaned. “Hey Jinxx, got a pick I can borrow?” He looked surprised.  
“Don’t you always have a pocket full of them?” I rolled my eyes again.  
“Not today apparently.” He handed me one a little reluctantly. As I took it from him, my longsleeve slipped up a little, coming close to showing the cuts on my wrist. I quickly put the pick inbetween my teeth and pulled both sleeves down as far as they would stretch without covering my fingers.. I noticed the whole band eyeing me a little weird.  
“What?” I snapped, holding the pick in my hand again.  
“Nothing.” All four of them answered in unison. I hoped they didn’t notice something was up...


End file.
